The present invention relates to methods and systems for testing machinery and, more particularly, to a method and system for inertia-testing of moving parts of a powered machine.
Motor-driven machinery having moving parts subject to wear, damage or maladjustment requires monitoring or periodic testing and correction or compensation. In some circumstances, automatic monitoring and compensation systems are utilized. In other instances, periodic testing and repair or replacement of worn or damaged parts is undertaken. Both methods of addressing wear, damage or maladjustment have shortcomings. In addition, both methods are not always undertaken by machine owners or operators until damaged or worn components adversely affect productivity or, in some instances, damage a machine.
Automatic monitoring and compensation systems are generally complex and costly, and are often limited to one or a few components. An automatic monitoring and compensation system may involve, for example, measurement of the rate of operation of a particular component which, when operating below a predetermined standard, may be provided with corrective elements such as increased driving power or additional lubrication to selected components. Such compensation, however, may not necessarily remedy the cause of the problem and may merely delay inoperability while wear or damage conditions continue to accumulate. Further, it is possible that continued operation under such conditions will damage additional machine components. For instance, a worn out bearing or an over-tightened drive belt may cause excessive friction between moving components which, in turn, may cause premature wear or damage to drive components, increasingly excessive energy consumption, or overheating. In addition to the foregoing shortcomings, automatic monitoring and compensation systems can be costly and technically complex.
Periodic testing of machinery and machine components often requires costly and technically complex procedures. It may often require substantial down-time from production if, for example, it is necessary to disassemble a machine to test one or more particular components. Further, it is sometimes difficult to re-create operating conditions when testing a component separately.
The present invention is directed to a novel method and system for obtaining and comparing benchmark data that is unique to and characteristic of a particular system in which an adjustable belt is implemented. Typical prior art systems that provide means for measuring performance data and comparing the same to pre-stored data are usually confined to one or a few components that make up a larger system. They cannot test a whole system. Thus, there is no consideration given to additional components or loading and their effect on the component for which data is being compared. Thus, for example, such known systems as a tension roller and sensor for in-operation belt tension adjustment may detect and correct belt tension without detecting excessive belt-pulley friction or excessive loading. The present invention method and system, however, establish a performance benchmark by initiating a test when all components, including a drive belt, have been initially adjusted. This allows further testing after a drive belt has been properly adjusted or replaced in order to determine if correcting belt tension cured the overall problem or if additional components need to be checked. By testing overall system performance in conjunction with testing for improper belt tension, problems with additional components can be detected and cured before they lead to further damage or wear.
It is desirable, therefore, to provide a method and system for efficiently and accurately testing one or more components of a machine.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, a machine motor is powered to impart constant motion on various components. The power supply to the motor is then cut, causing the moving components of the machine to continue moving, due to inertia or angular momentum, until a resting state is achieved. The time required to reach a resting state is measured and recorded for comparison to predetermined data indicative of a normally operating machine. If the time required to achieve a resting state varies from the predetermined data by a substantial amount, it may be indicative of a damaged, worn or maladjusted component.
A second aspect of the invention is directed to a system, including a controller, data storage, and signaling means designed to operate according to the method described above.
Yet another aspect of the invention is directed to application of the aforementioned method and system to a machine-driven, continuous belt.
These objects and other inherent advantages are achieved by the present invention.